The Hamburger Vampire
by Neko-Yaz
Summary: Alfred has a good life. He does what he's supposed to and enjoys life to the fullest. One night everything gets taken away from him, leaving him with not even the comfort of a Hamburger. M for language and gore and death. Nyo!talia included.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I haven't written very many fanfics before so this is probably not that great. I'm going to be throwing in Nyotalia and maybe 2P later. Instead of making up OC's to fill in character spots, I'll just draw from other universes.

Alfred had the best girlfriend in the world. They had been friends for years and knew each other inside and out before they'd decided to start dating. Amelia liked video games and hamburgers and pranks and hamburgers and Archaeology and hamburgers and superheroes almost as much as he did. Though, if he had to be honest, she was more like a sister than a girlfriend. They had decided to start dating as a way to fend people off. Amelia was tired of guys always trying to get with her. They'd always see a pretty face and assume she was dumb as a sack of bricks and try to walk all over her or they'd try to change her "unlady-like" behaviors. Or they were just dicks. Alfred had a similar problem with girls, plus his Mom was always asking him when he was ever going to find a nice girl and give her grandchildren. Although he didn't see her in a romantic light, Alfred just enjoyed getting to hang out with one of his best friends all the time without people seeing it as weird. He hoped it would one day grow into more, because he liked the idea of being old and still goofing off with her.

Speaking of Amelia, she had just called to invite him to go to Ruby Tuesday's for Valentine's Day. Aw yiss, hamburger date. They didn't usually go to Ruby Tuesday's because it was a bit out of their price range, what with them both being struggling college students and all. With all the hamburgers they ate, you'd think they'd be big as whales but Alfred was on the school's Baseball team and Amelia was on the Track team. Sometimes after burger dates, for fun, they would run around the park. This, of course, always resulted in them playing hide and seek or chase like a pair of children. And that's exactly how Alfred pictured this date ending.

Alfred picked out a clean shirt and pants and hung them on his door. He showered and brushed his teeth. He brushed his hair the best he could, but he knew that when it dried it would do its own thing and that cowlick at the front would be back. He picked up a bit around his living room even though he knew Amelia had seen it at its worst and didn't care. It was a formality that he felt like keeping. He was really excited to try the new Margarita burger tonight. As a burger connoisseur, he believed that it was his duty to try every flavor of burger that man could come up with. He leaned behind the couch, his hiding spot, and pulled out a wrapped gift for Amelia. It shouldn't be long now.

Right at 6, Amelia knocked on Alfred's door. She let herself in and plopped down on the couch next to him. Her dress was killer and showed off her Monroe curves. She had on heels, but Alfred knew she probably had some sensible shoes stashed in her bag for running later.

"How's it goin' dude?" She asked while glancing at the TV to see Alfred watching an episode of The Incredible Hulk on one of the Retro stations.

"Nuthin' much, just waiting on the coolest person I know to come get me and take me on the coolest, funnest Valentine's Date ever." He replied, taking a swig from his coke before offering her a sip. She drank some before standing back up and grabbing his hand to drag him up.

"Come on, let's go. We might have time to go see a movie or something after we eat." She said, while pulling Alfred up.

He reached under the coffee table and pulled out her present.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She ripped all the paper off in excitement to find a novelty hamburger shaped phone. She laughed and hugged Alfred before pulling his present out of her bag. It was a Hamburger shaped hat. Man, they were so perfect for each other.

Alfred walked to the closet and got his Grandad's bomber jacket. It reminded him of the sacrifices his ancestors had made to keep this country free and made him feel closer to his Grandad even though he wasn't there anymore. It hugged his shoulders perfectly and made him feel as much of a man as his Grandad had been. Alfred grabbed his house keys and locked the front door. He looked up to see Amelia rolling up her dress to sit on her Harley. She had on gym shorts under her dress to hide her undies. Alfred hopped on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep from being ripped off while she sped down the road.

It only took them about 10 minutes to get across town with the wild erratic way Amelia drove. Because it was Valentine's Day, there was a bit of a wait for a table. They chattered about the décor and other customers until they were seated. Alfred ordered the Margarita burger he'd been waiting all day to try and Amelia ordered the biggest burger they offered mentioning something about feeling up to the challenge. They scarfed their food down like wild beasts and laughed at the dumbest stuff. They decided to opt out of dessert and get popcorn and candy at the theater instead. When they got to the theater, nothing really looked good except for the scary movie. Both of them got scared by those kinds of movies really easily, but they weren't willing to chicken out in front of the other. Throughout the whole movie they both clung to each other and screamed like big babies. When it was over, they fled from the theater.

"What now?" Alfred asked.

"To the park, like usual?" Amelia suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alfred agreed.

They got back on Amelia's bike and rode over to the local park. When they got there, Amelia took off her heels and pulled out a pair of stretchy slip on shoes. She asked Alfred to hold the bottom of her cami, while she pulled her dress off. She also had on the gym shorts Alfred had seen earlier. She dug in her bike bag for a thin hoodie. She folded the dress down and stuffed it in the bag and then locked everything up.

"Let's go." She said, before taking off in a sprint.

Alfred zipped his bomber jacket up so he'd be more stream line and then raced to catch up. They ran and chased each other for what felt like 10 minutes but had probably actually been over an hour. Tired and out of breath, Alfred fell out in a clearing. Amelia came running over and flopped on top of him, knocking what little breath he had out. He retaliated by tickling her until she was gasping for air just as bad as he was. They rolled on their backs and watched the sky for a bit. Once the heat of exercise had left her, Amelia was starting to feel a bit chilly.

"Hey, give me your jacket, I'm cold." Amelia sat up and demanded.

"But then I'll be cold."

Amelia smacked him across the shoulder.

"Fine, but let's leave. We can go back to your place or something and game." Amelia stood, stretched, and headed in the direction of her bike.

Alfred groaned and rolled over. He climbed up like a rickety old man and followed after her. They were about halfway across the park, when there was a noise in the bushes.

"What was that?!" Alfred asked, clutching Amelia.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a bear or a homeless person. Protect me with your hero man body." Amelia said, getting behind Alfred.

Alfred crept up to the bushes like the dumb white boy he is and poked it with his foot. Nothing happened. Alfred grabbed a stick off the ground and wiggled it around in the bush. A squirrel fled from the bush and up a tree.

"Well then, that 'bear' is taken care of." Alfred spun the stick around in his hands as if he had defeated a dragon. He turned around to pose dramatically like a hero only to see Amelia looking above him, petrified.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, scurrying over to her side and looking in the direction she was staring. In the trees, outlined by the moon, was the shape of a massive man.

"Hey! What are you doing up there! Do you need help?" Alfred called out. They heard a creepy, hair raising laugh from the tree.

"Alfred, let's get out of here. I bet that guy's high or something." Amelia tugged at his arm. Alfred let himself be led away reluctantly. Amelia was probably right. It was better to leave the guy alone and let his crazy ass sit in the tree. He kept an eye on the guy to see if he was going to try and follow them. Alfred didn't want to get mugged tonight. He was strong enough that he could probably fight off anyone who tried to run at them, but if there was gun it could get dangerous.

They had only gone about 10 feet when the shadow moved. At a speed Alfred's eye could barely follow, the man was on them. He was pale as a corpse with wispy platinum hair and demonic purple eyes. His face was stuck in a permanent smile as if he found the world to be a big joke. His clothes were torn and ragged and he wore a long scarf that was stained with what looked like blood.

"We don't want any trouble." Amelia said digging in her pockets, "We'll give you our money."

She tossed the contents of her pocket towards the man and grabbed Alfred's arm and ran. Both of them took off as fast as they could. Being runners, they figured they could get away. They heard the man give his creepy laugh before he started giving chase. Alfred was football tackled from behind and his face was held to the ground.

"What quick prey do I have tonight?" the man said in a giggling Russian accent. "I guess you could say I'm having 'fast food'. Look I made a joke, ha ha, I kill me."

Alfred tried to fight his way free by swinging the stick still in his hand against the man above him's head. It had literally no effect. If anything it only made the creep giggle more. Meanwhile Amelia had crept back around behind the man and was looking for something to beat him with.

"Oh, a little feisty are we? You won't be for much longer. They always fight like this at first, then they enjoy it. I feel so warm when this happens." The man opened his mouth to reveal a pair of yellowed fangs. Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs and started fighting even harder to get free. Amelia took off her shoe and threw it at the man.

"Hey! Ugly! Come after me! I won't be as hard to get!" Amelia cried, trying to distract him.

"Don't worry; I will get you as well. Let me finish here please." He winked at her.

"Amelia! Get out of here! Call the cops!" Alfred shouted to her.

She didn't heed him, but instead ran at the man trying to knock him over. It was like running into a brick wall. He then smashed her back with his massive meaty fists. She went flying and smacked against a tree with a loud crack. The man released Alfred to go finish her off. Alfred got up as quickly as he could and picked up one of the fractured remains of the stick from earlier.

"Oh no! It appears I will only be getting one snack tonight." The man said as he lifted up Amelia's lifeless body.

Alfred saw her head loll back. 'Oh please just be unconscious' Alfred prayed. He dug through his pocket as quietly as he could to try to find his phone. He dialed 911 but before his fingers could hit the dial button his phone was crushed in one of the monsters huge hands.

"No, no. We won't be getting the human police involved no we won't." The man's face was, for the first time, not happy. He looked 10x scarier with that angry snarl. "I thought myself lucky to get 2 meals tonight, but no I only now get one. Stupid girl."

"What did you do to her?!" Alfred struggled.

"I did nothing. She made herself go to sleep forever. Now I can't eat her." The man grumbled.

"What! No, Amelia." Alfred started crying.

"This is getting boring. I eat now." The man jerked Alfred's neck to the side and bit down.

Alfred screamed in pain and cried even harder. Why was this happening to him? He was a good person. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. And now Amelia-no! She had tried so hard to save him, even at the cost of her own life. He had to save himself from this. She couldn't be dead. This villain was lying. He had to be the hero and win. Alfred still clutched the broken piece of stick in his hand. He griped it tightly and brought it up at an angle through the man's heart like he'd seen on Buffy. The man ceased sucking at Alfred's neck and fell to the ground. Alfred fell with him and lay there for a bit before trying get up. He found that he was too weak to move. He'd lost too much blood. His vision started going. He'd failed himself and Amelia. He hoped he'd see her in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred was awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. He knocked his clock off the night stand while trying to shut it off. Was it time for class already? He rolled over, dislodging his cat, Tony, to the floor. The movement caused his stomach to churn and he ran to the bathroom just making it in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Not going to class today. He washed his mouth out and then went to go find his phone. It wasn't where he usually had it. He stumbled into the living room, tripping over the cat in the process, and called his brother from the house phone.

"Hey, Mattie, I'm sick. Call my Prof for me and tell her I can't present today." Alfred instructed.

"What's this? Mr. Never-Even-Had-A-Cold is actually sick?" Mathew teased.

"Maattttiieee." Alfred whined, "I don't feel good. You're making it worse."

"Okay, okay. I'll call her, but you better really be sick. I'm coming over for proof. Oh! How was Valentine's Day?" Mattie queried.

"…"

"Alfred, you still there?"

"I'm still here. I don't remember. This is so weird. I don't remember anything from yesterday."

"I'll be over in a bit; we can talk more when I get there. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, Alfred called Amelia's cell. It went straight to voicemail. He called her home phone but her roommate answered.

"Hey, Angie, can I talk to Amelia?"

"Non, she is not here. I thought she was at your house." Angelique said with worry evident in her voice.

"No, and I can't remember any of last night. I think we might have gone drinking or something. I'm really sick right now."

"Oh! Well I'm sure she probably crashed at Maria or Madeline's apartments. That happens sometimes when we go out drinking. She'll turn up at the closest friend's home and stay until she sobers up. Better than her trying to drive home that metal death machine." Angelique reasoned.

"I guess that makes sense. We've only drank together at people's houses before, so I wouldn't know. Please call me back when you find her." Alfred said his goodbyes and hung up.

He reckoned that he was actually hung over. He had never been hung over before, but from how his friends acted after drinking, he imagined it was pretty terrible. He got up and started searching for his phone. He looked in all the obvious places, like on the counter or behind the bed. It wasn't there so he started searching around the living room. He found a hamburger shaped hat under the couch and what was supposed to be Amelia's present behind the couch. It was already unwrapped and the tape and stuff cut off. She had opened it already, he guessed. And the hat must have been her present to him. He put it on his head while he continued looking. He just could not find the damn thing. He even tried looking in goofy places that only a drunk would put a phone like in the toilet tank or in the freezer. Not long after that, Mathew came over bearing gifts of hot soup and apple juice.

"So, give me the down low. What exactly happened?" Mathew handed Alfred a Styrofoam cup of soup and started sipping his own while rolling his eyes at Alfred's choice of headgear.

"I have no earthly idea. I just remember Amelia was going to figure out what she wanted to do for yesterday and I had her gift wrapped up and hidden behind the couch and I must have cleaned or something. It looks really clean in here. Don't remember anything else from yesterday. Nothing. Not where we went or what we did. I thought maybe I had gotten drunk out of my mind or something, but I would still remember stuff from before I started drinking heavy."

"Yeah, that's very worrying. Do you think you might have hit your head or something? Caused more brain damage?"

"Mattie, this is serious. Now I can't get a hold of Amelia. Her roommate hasn't seen her and thinks she crashed at someone's house. What if something bad happened to her?"

"I'm sure she's fine. She's an adult. And she knows how to swing hard thanks to her wonderful boyfriend. Now drink your soup before it starts getting cold." Mathew took another sip of his own soup.

"Fine." Alfred gulped a bunch down even though it was still pretty hot. Mathew marveled at his brother's dragon-like esophagus, capable of withstanding extreme temperatures. Before Mathew could take another sip of his soup, Alfred jumped up and ran to the kitchen and vomited in the sink.

"Wow, you are sick." Mathew noted that there was nothing in the vomit but the soup, meaning that Alfred's stomach was completely empty.

"Told ya." Alfred wiped his face on a paper towel and rinsed the sink out.

"That's definitely not hangover vomit." Mathew comment.

"I don't get hangovers. And neither do you. I must have got a bug or-"

"Or this is a result of brain damage. I think we should take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

"No! I don't wanna! I hate hospitals! All the sick people. Being sick."

"Well what do you think you are? Sick. If you had a bit of a fever or were acting all weak, I'd think this was just a bug. Because that's how people with a stomach bug act, but you're acting completely normal except you can't remember anything and you can't keep anything down. Brain Damage." Mathew tried to think of ways he could persuade his OLDER brother to go see a doctor. Perhaps he could buy him one of those dino burgers that they gave prizes to people for finishing.

"I don't have a bump anywhere. I don't have a scratch on me. You can't make me go." Alfred countered.

"Oh, you're going. Even if I have to get Ned or Carlos to help me."

"No! I don't want your druggie friends at my house getting their hippie germs on all my stuff! I'll go if you buy me the largest burger I can find."

"Deal. Come on, I'll drive."

They rode to the hospital in Mathew's hippie Prius. Mathew drove like an old person and not the kind that live on the edge and/or are too confused to obey the law. In what it would have taken Amelia to get there in 15 minutes, took them 45. When they finally got there, they checked in at the ER. Alfred didn't appear to be about to die so they were forced to wait for almost 2 hours before getting in to see anybody. The nurse lady took all his vitals and measured him. She took them to a side room to wait some more. Alfred soon got bored and started making fun of all the posters in there. When the doctor arrived, she took a few more tests to see if anything was up. When she went to test his pupils she paused.

"Your eyes are dilating oddly." She flashed the little light in both his eyes several times.

"He says he can't remember a lot of things from yesterday and he can't seem to keep any food down. I thought maybe he hit his head or something." Mathew explained as if Alfred weren't there or was a child.

"Oh, that's very serious." She felt around his scalp for a bump or an abrasion. She found nothing.

"I don't feel anything, but that doesn't mean you didn't take a hit at some time. I believe it's a concussion. He needs to be monitored for the next few days to see if the symptoms worsen. When he goes to sleep, make sure to wake him every few hours to make sure he hasn't slipped into a coma. I'll prescribe him with some nausea medication and pain killers if his head starts hurting." She spoke back to Mathew as if Alfred were again, not there or a child.

"Okay, thank you so much." Mathew took the paper, and Alfred, and went to the front desk to hand it to the secretary.

Once they went to pick up Alfred's medicine they went back to his house.

"I guess I'm staying here for a while. I'm about to go get some clothes and go to class, don't die on me please." Mathew explained after dropping Alfred off.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be sure to only die when you're here."

After Mathew left, Alfred fed Tony and snuggled on the couch with him to watch some cartoons. Alfred tried to take the nausea pills, but threw them right back up. He reckoned it was because of the drink he took them with, but not even with water could he keep them down. He would consult Mattie about this later.

When Mathew returned, Alfred had covered all the windows with blankets and was sitting, huddled up with the cat, in front of the TV.

"I think this is a bit unnecessary. Are you watching scary movies again?"

"No."

"Why are there blankets on the windows? Let me just-"

"No! The light hurts my eyes! Stop!" Alfred covered his head and practically hissed.

"I've only been gone for 3 hours. How did you turn the living room into a creature cave in that short a time?"

"I started getting a headache but it went away when I covered my eyes. It was the bright light."

"Why didn't you take those pain killers?"

"I couldn't keep em down."

"What about the other pills?"

"Them neither."

"You can try again in a little bit. What are you watching all wrapped up like that?" Mathew sat on the couch behind him and pulled out his laptop to check his social media.

"Cartoons. Spiderman." Alfred stroked his cat while focusing back on the TV.

"Of course you are."

Mathew was scrolling down his Facebook, when some local gossip caught his eye. It wasn't very clear, but it seemed relevant.

"Hey, Alfred, can you turn it to the news station? They found some bodies in the park. That one you and Amelia always go to."

Alfred quickly changed it. The news report didn't have much to say either. There were about 5 bodies found that looked as if they had been torn to shreds by some wild animal. The park was off limits until further notice.

"You don't think. . ." Mathew started, looking at Alfred.

They rode to the police station to see if they had anything more and on the way Alfred called Angelique back to ask about Amelia. She still hadn't found her. When they arrived Mathew asked for more information on the bodies found. The man behind the desk told them that he couldn't disclose that kind of information until they knew more.

"My girlfriend's been missing for a day. It's killing me not knowing if she's okay. Please." Alfred begged him. The man rustled some papers and handed Alfred a missing person's form, looked around to see if anyone was listening, and quietly told him, "All of the bodies were male."

Alfred thanked him before filling out everything he could. After that, they drove around some of their usual haunts to see if anyone had seen her. Nothing. It was beyond late by this point and most places had closed. The ride home was in silence. Alfred had a horrible feeling about all of this. She had gone off with her friends for extended periods before, but she always told him before hand. She didn't leave him worrying like this. She could be at one of her friends' houses recuperating from a wild night and just lazing about. She could be doing anything she wanted, but with Alfred's loss of memory and feeling so bad, it didn't sit right with him. He just wanted his best friend to be safe and happy.

Alfred barely slept that night. He was really worried about Amelia, but he was mostly really hungry. He wanted a hamburger so bad. This was the longest he'd gone without one that he could remember. He was Jonesing for one you could say. He would try to eat again tomorrow.

The soup still wouldn't stay down. Neither would the medicine. Alfred was about to lose it. He could feel himself wasting away. Over 24 hours without food! How was he even alive?

"Mattieeeee. Matt Matt. Maaaaaaatttieeee. Matt Matt. Matt Maaaaatttt." Alfred poked his brother with his foot while pestering him.

"What." Mathew didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

"Get me some hamburgers please."

"You can't keep soup down. How are you going to eat a hamburger?"

"I just want them near me. They give me strength. They will heal me."

"Do you even know what you sound like?"

"Please."

"Fine, but I'm not cleaning up after you when I get proven right."

While Mathew went to McDonald's, Alfred went to the bathroom and tried to go. He hadn't used the bathroom once since that memory gap and he figured it was because he hadn't been able to eat or drink anything. He still couldn't go. He didn't really feel the need, but it was still so strange not going during his regular schedule. He knew that he probably should tell his brother because it could be something serious, but it wasn't his top priority right now.

After that, he fed and watered Tony and scooped the litter before cuddling up with said cat on the couch. He emailed his professors that he was still sick and he felt a light headache growing. He knew it couldn't be from light this time, because the windows were still covered, leaving a lamp as the only beacon in the darkness for Mathew. He tried calling Amelia's phone again, like he'd done almost every other hour, but he kept getting her answer machine. He felt really clingy and needy but he couldn't help it. He just knew something bad had happened. He tried to cheer himself up by watching some disturbing cartoon that was on one of the kid's stations and that's how Mathew found him when he returned.

"Here." Mathew passed him a bag filled with dollar menu burgers and sat to eat some pancakes he'd gotten for himself.

Alfred clutched the bag and just breathed in the smell. It smelled of grease, meat, and America. It felt like a life time since he'd eaten a burger. He could picture the wonderful beefy taste and immediately thought of all the wonderful memories associated with this delicious treat. His mouth watered at the thought and he tugged one out and stared at it. Would it stay down? With how greasy it was probably not. Did he care? Would it be worth it to eat a burger knowing it would come back up? Maybe. But maybe, just maybe, the magic of hamburgers would cure him and save his life. He quickly unwrapped it before he could change his mind and took a bite. It had no taste. It was as if his taste buds had shriveled up and died. He couldn't even swallow it. It tasted of earth and was foreign. He spit it back into the wrapper and broke out in tears. How could this be? Something was seriously wrong with him and it hit him so hard that he might die from this. He was going to die. He knew it. Only being terminally ill could keep him from enjoying burgers.

"Alfred?" Mathew noticed his brother was crying, "What's wrong?"

"I can't taste anymore Mattie. I'm going to die."

"Your taste buds are probably fried from all the throwing up you've been doing. It's not the end of the world. You just have to get better and it'll come back."

"But what if I don't get better? What if I'm stuck not being able to taste, like some tasteless person."

"I would make a joke about how looking at your house and clothing choices you are tasteless, but this is probably not the best time." Mathew set his food aside and pulled his crying brother into his arms for a hug. He thought it was silly that Alfred would cry over something like that, but he was probably seriously stressed from everything that was happening. Losing his memory of a whole day, being worried sick about his girlfriend, and not being able to eat were definitely taking a toll on Alfred. He also hadn't been able to sleep very well. Mathew had attempted to wake him every couple of hours to make sure he hadn't succumbed to the possible brain damage he had, but when he'd enter Alfred's room, Alfred would often times still be awake. When he had finally drifted off, Mathew had apologized profusely for having to wake him up. Mathew only hoped that his brother didn't snap and go wandering off while he was out.

"Thanks for being here Mattie." Alfred sniffled, "You smell really good by the way." Alfred nuzzled his neck.

"Um, okay. . . You're welcome Alfie, that's what brothers are for." Mathew awkwardly patted his back slightly offended by his comment. Mathew took it as sarcastic as he hadn't had a chance to bathe in a couple of days.

"I love you, Mattie." Alfred then proceeded to swipe a huge trail of snot down Mathew's shirt before running to the other side of the room.

"Alfred! That's so gross! Oh my God! Why would you do that!" Alfred found it hilarious watching his brother try to yell, he was naturally a really quiet person and could barely raise his voice to what would be considered yelling. Alfred laughed and then was cut off by a pillow smacking him hard in the face. Mathew then proceeded to tell him off for being immature and a complete pig.

"Mattie, I've learned my lesson. I'll be sure to run farther away next time."

At that Mathew gave up and picked up his book he'd been working on reading while being here. His uncultured brother watched TV and played video games like it was a sport. He knew his brother usually worked out, went to class and work, and hung out with his friends, but he couldn't do all that being sick. Even when he could do all that, he still watched an insane amount of TV and would stay up all night playing video games. An hour or so later, Mathew started getting ready for his classes. He didn't know why he had given himself all afternoon and night classes this semester, because he wasn't the type to stay up all night and sleep all day. Next semester would definitely be different! Mathew did homework for about another hour and then left, instructing Alfred to work on his homework so he wouldn't be too far behind and to try not to die while he was gone.

The second Mathew left, Alfred wrapped himself in some blankets on the floor and started playing a game. He was so hungry. It had been like 2 days since he'd eaten. He was trying to distract himself from the hunger with games. If he hadn't started feeling weak, he would have walked out and gone searching for Amelia. He was sure that if he asked more people, he would find someone who had seen her or at least some people who had seen what they'd done Valentine's night. He couldn't get Mathew to do it for him. Mathew was already doing a lot for him. He focused on the game. It was a zombie killing game and he was beasting at it. He'd always joked around with his friends that he would be ready if the zombie apocalypse ever happened and they'd always laugh and say only because he'd run away the fastest.

After a particularly challenging foe, Alfred took a break to pet Tony. The cat was so finicky. He only wanted to be petted at the most inopportune times. He rubbed his head against Alfred's face and then quickly turned around so that his butt was in the way, as cats like to do for some strange and gross reason. Alfred had picked up a whiff of that same yummy scent he had smelled on Mathew. He pulled the cats face back and inhaled. Yes. It was coming from Tony's neck. What was that? It smelled almost as good as hamburgers. Almost. Alfred felt something shifting in his mouth and new shapes pressing against his tongue. Before he could question it, he blacked out.

When he came to his senses, he witnessed one of the most heart wrenching of sights. His beloved cat was lying in a pool of his own blood, his throat ripped out. Alfred let out a cry and went to cover his mouth in horror only to see blood covering his hands and his front. There was still a metallic taste in his mouth. He had eaten his cat! Alfred wanted to throw up. So badly. But for once he didn't have to throw up. He had to call Mathew. Something was horribly wrong. He needed to fix this. This couldn't be real. He had to-before he could finish the thought he was bludgeoned across the head and knocked out cold.

AN: I don't want to become one of those fanfic writers who are always apologizing, but yeah, sorry for taking so long to put up the next part. I'm in college and extremely busy right now. I just got finished with 3 projects, an anime con, and Halloween last week. This week I have 2 projects and an essay to do. Y'all are probably wondering how someone so old could be so bad at writing fics, but only a couple of years ago did my friends get me into reading them and I just never felt good enough to try to write them. I'm pretty decent at spewing out essays, so I thought I'd give it a try. Hope it was bearable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters

Alfred knew he was dreaming. He felt his heartbeat increase as he sank his teeth into a mocha colored throat and drained the life essence from a quivering victim. After he had drunk his fill, he watched the light leave the honey colored eyes of the young woman in his arms. Both of them were bathed in a bright red that matched her lipstick. Even though the woman's neck was torn to shreds, her face was so serene.

When Alfred came to himself, he was in a room that was dark and smelled of mold and age. There was very little light, but his eyes still picked up on the paintings on the walls and the body on the floor. Alfred let out a squeak of surprise while covering his mouth in horror. He'd seen plenty of dead bodies in video games and TV, but never in real life. Unless you counted his grandfather's open casket funeral, which he didn't. Alfred crept closer to the form covered in what looked like blood. She might just be unconscious, Alfred hoped. But that was a lot of blood.

Alfred kneeled by her and reached a hand towards her neck to feel for a pulse like he'd seen in crime shows. It was so covered in blood that he didn't want to touch it. Getting this close to her, he noticed that her eyes were open. They were glassy and empty and a very familiar gold. Then it clicked. Alfred tried to make himself ill. He gagged and gagged but for once he couldn't throw up. He had eaten this woman! It had been no dream! Just like he'd eaten Tony! Oh Tony. His poor baby. Alfred hated himself so much. He was the vilest thing that ever lived. He wasn't a hero. He was a villain. A crazy cannibalistic villain. He had to turn himself in before he hurt anyone else.

Alfred stumbled to the door and turned the brass knob. He started walking quickly down the very old and beautiful hall. It was a rich plum color with trim down the top and bottoms. Classic paintings hung from the walls every few feet, keeping the walls from being bare. He climbed down a massive set of stairs that looked like something out of a Victorian romance with which the main character descended to make her debut. When he stepped onto the cold marble, he realized that he was barefoot. As he made his way across the entryway to the large front doors, he heard laughter and saw light coming from under a door to the side.

Alfred crept up to the door and pressed his ear against it. He couldn't make out any words, but the voices sounded cheerful and welcome. He debated going inside. He could hurt these people without meaning to, but he had no idea where he was. Who knew how far from a police station this house was. He didn't know of any old plantation houses or mansions anywhere near he lived. He might not be in the same town or even state. Before he could come to a definite decision, a voice called out from inside the room and told him to enter.

He didn't know what he expected when he opened the door, but three guys sitting in a living room watching TV was not it. Alfred peeked in the room and pointed to himself as if to say "Are you talking to me?" After being waved in by one of them, he stepped further into the room.

"Come in. Come in, we've been waiting for you to wake. From your appearance I can tell that you enjoyed your snack." A Frenchman with shoulder length blond hair, fashionable clothes, and bit of a beard spoke first.

Alfred looked down at his clothes and realized that they were soaked with blood. And he'd liked these pajamas too. After grasping what the man had said, Alfred looked at him in shock. They had purposely fed a living person to him. They knew what was wrong with him. What the hell was wrong with them?

Seeing his expression the Frenchman chuckled and said "Don't worry, she was a volunteer."

"Volunteer?" Alfred asked him in confusion. Who would volunteer to be eaten by a crazy person?

"Oh oui, it's been so easy to gain willing followers after that whole Twilight craze. People are just lining up to be bitten."

"Twilight? Like vampires and stuff? Are you saying you guys are vampires?" Alfred looked at him disbelieving.

"And you. Did you not eat someone just now?"

"I did. I did! Oh, no I did." Alfred put his face in his hands after being reminded of his deeds.

"No need to be sad. Come, sit here." The Frenchman patted the couch next to him.

Alfred went and sat. Across from him in an armchair, was a man with curly chocolate hair, tanned skin, and warm friendly green eyes. The guy smiled politely at him.

"I am called Francis, and you are Alfred right? Or do you go by Franklin?" Alfred looked back at the man next to him.

"It's Alfred. How did you know?" Francis held up his wallet and handed it back to him. Everything was still inside including his license and student I.D.

"This is Antonio." Francis gestured to the man sitting across from them. The guy's grin widened. Not in a creepy way though. He seemed to radiate a happy and sunny energy.

"And this is Gilbert. Hey! Gilbert! We have a guest. Come be social."

The Gilbert guy had been sitting in a computer chair and was facing away from them, watching the TV. At the shout of his name, he swiveled around to face them. Now this dude actually looked like a vampire. He had skin and hair as pale as a ghost and eyes as red as blood. He seemed to be annoyed at being interrupted but a smirk soon appeared on his face.

"That's Awesome Gilbert, Frannie, and don't you forget it." Gilbert then gave an obnoxious hissing laugh before rolling his chair across the floor and giving Alfred a jerking handshake.

After Alfred had been given back control of his hand he turned back to Francis.

"It's nice to meet all of you guys. You seem totes dope, but I need some answers. How did this happen? This whole vampire thing."

"We were selected for. . . a public service. Kind of like Jury Duty. It was our turn to chase down a rogue vampire. This is someone who is publicly killing a lot of humans. You see, humans out number vampires by 10,000 to 1 and could eradicate us if they knew of our true presence. We like to stay hidden, so we can't have any snapped vampires running about going on mass slaughters." Francis began.

"Unless there's a war." Gilbert intruded from his spot back in front of the TV.

"Yes, unless there is a war. No one would notice a few extra missing. Continuing, we were hunting a rouge vampire. He had been a serial killer when he was still human. He always went after blonds from enemy countries of the Soviet Union. His name was Ivan."

Alfred didn't like this at all. He was scared that he knew where this was going. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest of this, but Francis continued.

"Ivan had found himself a nice park in the town which you live that he caught himself several victims in. You were one such victim. When we found his park, he had recently been killed. You were there, laying a top him. The wood that killed him was still in your hand, so you must have dealt the finishing blow. You appeared to be unharmed, so I returned you home while Antoine and Gilbert cleaned up. We couldn't smell anything on you, but it was so strange for a non-slayer human to have no wounds from battling one of us. We watched you for several days until we knew that you had turned."

Alfred felt a sinking feeling as some of the holes in his memory fell back into place.

"Was there a girl?" he asked.

"Yes, there was one. She was a friend of one of my children, so I let her take her."

"Was she alive?" Alfred asked in a whisper.

"Non, I'm afraid not."

Alfred could hear the snap from his memories of her neck breaking. It all fell back into place. The terror. The hopelessness. Alfred could feel his heart breaking. She was gone forever. Alfred hid his face as sobs broke free. He'd never get to hold her again. She'd never get to try her Valentine's Day present. She wouldn't know that the pickles lit up when it rang. He'd never again get to squeeze her tight while ridding behind her on her bike. He'd never get to hear her laugh again at something ridiculous he'd said. He'd never get to see what she looked like old.

Alfred felt himself being tugged into a hug. He cried onto this person's shoulder and felt two others hugging him from the sides in a big hug sandwich. He heard comforting whispers in multiple languages trying to console him. He'd long stopped his whimpers and moans and now occasionally sniffled. He soon realized that he had just lost it in front of three other grown men, who were now hugging the life out of him. He wiggled free and looked up into the face of the person whose shoulder he had cried on. It was Francis.

"You can cry as much as you want. We all know what it is like to lose the one you love most." He had a saddened look on his face. "I know this seems like a lot for you to take in, but just know that we are here for you. If you would like, I can ask ma petite Madeline where she buried your love."

Alfred nodded. He'd like to leave her some spider lilies. They were her favorite. He wanted to see her grave and say his goodbyes. He hated that she had died so full of fear. She had been a real hero. She had given her life trying to save him.

Alfred had a lot of questions left for Francis and the others, but, for now, he wanted to sleep. He felt exhausted emotionally and didn't want to be awake to think and remember. He asked Francis if there was a guest bed for him somewhere. After the way being pointed out to him, Alfred went to the room and passed out on the bed. He feared that his dreams would be filled with purple eyes and Amelia's screams but he didn't dream.

AN: This was so hard to write. I had rewrite it and do multiple drafts. I've never lost a sibling, or close friend, or lover. I feel like this kind of misery would be different from losing a grandparent. I know not a lot of stuff happened, but I felt like I needed to get this out of the way so Alfred could begin healing and, not forget, but try to get passed the sadness. I'll go more into the vampire stuff in the next chapter.

I knew that I wanted Francis to be the one to tell him and help console him, because France is supposed to be the country of love and I think that means that he's also an expert at heartbreak. I can kind of see the BTT all being pretty decent father figures, so I could see them taking in orphans and newly tuned under their wings and raising them.


End file.
